You never notice until its gone
by Saku-iimouto
Summary: Ryoma has just broken up with Tomoko and finds the truth about Sakuno. Hisaku asked Sakuno to be his girlfriend and has one week to make her say yes, but Ryoma loves Sakuno who will she say yes to? your vote. OOC!
1. Prologue

disclaimer:i do not own prince of tennis or the characters...

A/n:This is my first Fanfic, so its going to suck.. oh yea no flamers!!! Theres probaly going to be spelling and grammer errors because im tying this really fast lol, i got Tennis practice .. hehe  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright new day, the day before Valentines,every girl in Seigaku were busy buying chocolates,or making chocolates.

It was a typical day for the Seigaku boys though,practice after school,and the morning, the only thing that wasn't normal was screaming girl ranting about chocolates.

"Hey Ryoma aren't you excited about Valentines, especially since your so popular with the girls this year, the only rival you have for popularity with the girls,is the new basketball star or as the other refer to him as the basketball prodigy. Whats his name... umm i think it was Hisaku Kojima. Yeah, hes the one Sakuno (A/n:not sure if Momo call sakuno by her first name.) always hangs out with." Momo said with a cheerful grin.

Hisaku and Sakuno's name caught the young tennis prodigy's attention.

( Flash back )

Ryoma was playing against Atobe, everything was normal but he noticed that one of his fans was gone. The shy clumsy girl, Sakuno. Only her noisy friend Tomoko was there. (A/n: such a quick flash back lol)  
( End of flash back )

He knew something felt strange,without her shyly cheering for him,he barely noticed she was gone, the person who pointer her out was his friend Horio, who was talking to Tomoko.

Damn, I forgot to ask Tomoko where Sakuno was.(A/n:This was last week tennis game) I guess I know where she was, hanging out Kojima san...What kind of relationship did those two have?

.::Sakuno's POV::.

"Oi Sakuno chan,where are you?!?! you can't hide from meeeeeee!!! We're going to be late for my beloved Ryoma sama's practice!!!" Yelled an annoying pigtailed girl.

Oh no Tomoko is searching for me...I don't want to talk to Ryoma or see him...He never talks to me, I"m completely invisible to him. I tried to admit my feelings to him that one time but he ignore me.

(Flash back)

"u..ummm Ryo...Ryoma k..kun I need t..to talk t...to you."said a shy Sakuno.

What now Ryuzaki? I'm busy, this better be quick.

"I l..lik---"Sakuno was cut off by Ryoma

"Look Ryuzaki san I'm busy and you should know that by now, i don't want to talk to another fan girl, telling me that she likes me." Ryoma said harshly

"..." Sakuno couldn't say anything. She ran away crying. She could feel the hot tears rolling down her face. She ran so fast she didn't even look.

"Ow" Sakuno said

"Are you alright" said the mysterious tall guy as he helped her up.

"Arigato" Sakuno said meekly (A/n:not sure if i spelled it right)

"Why are you crying" whispered the young man

"Its to embarrassing."Sakuno responded with her head down trying not to remember the incident.

"Anyways, my name is Hisaku Kojima. Its nice to meet you uhhh..."

"My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno. Its nice to meet you too Kojima san" Sakuno said trying to smile

"No need to call me Kojima san just call me Hisaku,oh and can I call you Sakuno?"

"Oh, of course!" Sakuno smiled

"You really do have a pretty smile"Hisaku said with a smile as well

Sakuno blushed and she shyly said Thank you.

"Do you want me to walk you home???"Hisaku polietly asked.

"Okay" Sakuno said with a smile

(_END OF FLASH BACK_)

That day wasn't so bad, it was the first day I met Hisaku. Sakuno thought with a smile.

.::TBC::.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I kno I kno I'm a crappy writer. Oh and i don't capitalize my I's lol!!  
well anyways Review, but no Flamers. cya next time I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. I might be late though because of all my test lol I hate school....


	2. Fed up

Disclaimer:I don't own Prince of tennis. I do own Hisaku though!!

Thanks to all the reviewers for encouraging me to write more!!!

**Risa-Chan**: Thanks for telling meeh what to fix up!!! I'll try to work on those areas.

**Magy**:I so agree Ryoma was so mean in the last chapter, and Sakuno does need a better guy hehe thats why Hisakus there!!!

**Tora Macaw**: Thanks for welcoming me, and encouraging meeh!I'm sorry everyone but this chapter is going to be short ..

Sakuno is ooc. Oh and theres some Tomoko being really mean in here so i might do some bashing in this chapter or in future chapters. My friend hates Tomoko so she told me to put some Tomoko bashing in it. See Sarah hope your happy now! so don't annoy me in english!

Theres grammer and spelling errors my friend hasn't proof read this yet. SORRY if i doesn't make sense.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are Sakuno!, why are you trying to hide from me?!?"

"I'm not hiding from you Tomoko...."

"Then why are you in the girls locker room just sitting there and day dreaming? I know your day dreaming of **MY** Ryoma sama!"

"Can you keep it down Tomoko? I'm not thinking about Echizen san, I'm thinking about our english homework, I'm finally getting an A in that class,

and i want it to stay an A. Just Be quiet and go do what ever you were going to do and exclude me from it because i need to think!"

"NO! your going to come with me to Ryoma sama's practice he needs me the most, plus Reika told me that Ryoma told her to ask me out ! Can you  
believe that? Me of all people. Hah. to bad you don't have a boyfriend yet. Oh didn't you like Ryoma? Hmmm... Oh well i guess he thought i was prettier then you!"

"You know what Tomoko i don't need this shit from you! You just came here to talk to me about how you and Echizen san are hitting it off with being a couple. Oh and I don't really care if you think your prettier because your really ugly in the inside, oh wait a minute so is Echizen san, you guys make the perfect couple! Also your not really a true friend because you ditched me for that new girl Reika, and i hung out by myself until Mereko came to school and we started hanging out and thats when my grades started improving.Tomoko I'm tierd of this shit your giving me i don't ever want to see your ugly big ass head near me, and i don't want to hear that annoying squeaky voice of yours again!" and with this Sakuno stomped away. With Tomoko she was astonished on how she just got told by Sakuno..::Ryoma::.

"Hey Ryoma!"

"What now Momoshiro sempai?"

"I just heard you asked that one girl Tomoko out."

"Yes, I did. why do you ask?"

"Why her?!?!"

"I don't know..."

"Whatever."

Really Ryoma asked Tomoko asked her out because he wanted to know whats going on between Kojima san and Sakuno, since Tomoko is Sakuno's bestfriend.

He asked Reika Tomoko's friend to tell her because he didn't want to her her annoying loud voice screaming "YAY RYOMA ASKED ME OUT!" he wondered if his plan would work. He suddenly stoped when he saw Sakuno screaming out things and stomping off away.

"Ryoma sama! Sakuno was being very hurtful, just because I'm going out with you!"

"and you want me to do...?"

"Go talk to that mother fucking whore"

"..."

"Fine! just go with me"

"Fine."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they followed Sakuno to the basket ball gym they saw her hug Hisaku, and saw her crying in his arms.

"What the fuck is that Kojima doing to Sakuno?"

"I don't know, trying to be a slut so she can be popular too!"

"Oi Kojima san what are you doing to Ryuzki san?"

"Its none of your bussiness Echizen san"

"What are you going to do Echizen san you don't even like me you think I'm annoying! why the hell did you follow meeh huh?" Sakuno looked really angry 

Sakuno walked up to Tomoko and Ryoma and she...

TBC

I kno it was really short but i have to go to school! well byee byee pplz and see ya next time for fed up part 2!


	3. Moving on

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! and its Characters! except for: Hisaku,Reika,and Mereko!!!!

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!! Your so awwwwwsome!!!

Magy:Ryoma is a JERK!!! I'm sorry I can't really make this chapter longer...My evil teachers are giving me too much homework,this is what my history teacher looks like  
She gives me 20 page packets to finish by the end of the week and essays. My english teacher is nice too, but she gives me too many essays to finsh, and i had to do a theme paper, and a response to literature. She looks like this: my Math teacher errr i hate him the most he doesn't really teach me anything, and hes so boring... He looks like this : x LOL oh yea and my Student goverment teacher aka ASB teacher he makes meeh do most of the work (I'm president) by da way I'm in advance honor classes... Don't know how i got into those classes... This is why my chapters are so short. I apologize for laying down my problems in school. Everyone is so good at listening to my problems lol love ya all!!! )

Risa-Chan:I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking about doing a time skip, so the will slove the swear words later on. Kids these day (Me lol I'm only 13 i just turned 13 two months ago) are more worldly from where I live. My friends little brother started swearing at the age of 3. I think he watched T.V. and thats where he got it. Its mostly from the media these days.

Tora Macaw: yup, BITCH FIGHT! lol HEHE. I agree most people don't really like ooc, but I'm just going with my creative side! I really don't like how Sakuno is too shy, so in this story shes starting to blossom into a beautiful Sakura blossom. (hidden meaning) Your encouraging words make me right even more!!! Thanks.

Short chapter, like i said.Spelling errors and grammer errors. (I need a beta reader...) I changed the title its not fed up part 2 anymore hehe.

* * *

Sakuno walked up to Tomoko and Ryoma and she slapped Tomoko so hard that you could see a red imprint!! "Oww you little Bitch! what was that for?  
"Tomko looked angry,like she was about to start a --- "OMG A CHICK FIGHT!!!""This is why every person in Seigaku high pisses me off! They're too frikin  
nosey!!"stated the unshy girl aka Sakuno. "RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW SAKUNO YOU AND ME!!!" "HMPH LIKE U CAN BEAT ME UP BY YOURSEL!!!"

(1 hour later)

Boy was Sakuno wrong, well actully she was right... She got her ass kicked, only because the Ryoma sama fan club was there to help the whinning little girl.  
"At least Hisaku kun was there to pull of those snotty littly brats! Oh and Mereko helped also" It was actully funny watching the sweet innocent girl much like herself  
take on tweleve of those damn ryoma sama fangirls. "Mereko is my real friend I hope." With that Sakuno went to sleep very early, she wanted to avoid questioning  
from her obaasan, on why she had cuts and bruises all over her body. "OH MY GOSH ITS VALENTINES DAY TOMORROW!"

(valentines day)  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhh Ryoma Sama!!!!!!" Oh shit its his fanclub i should start running right about---" "NOW" "Why are you here Momo sempai?" "I just wanted to  
see how you were doing. I heard you were involved with a chick fight. I'm so sorry for leaving you..." "I don't care anyways." "RYOMA SAMA!!! YOU SPECIAL  
VALENTINES GIFT IS HERE!!!!" "Have fun you two" "Wait Momo sempai come back" "don't forget about tennis practice Ryoma!!!" "Hi honey!!! I bought you this!!!"  
Tomoko takes out this huge chocolate heart that says Tomoko and Ryoma always and forever."It was custom made I hope you like it!" "umm yeah...Thanks a bunch"  
Tomoko was about to speak when a huge group of girls started to scream "HISAKU KUN!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!! Oh my gosh where did he run off to?" "Byee Tomoko I go to go!"

(Tennis Pracitce)

"Nya Nya (a/n is that what he says???) Ochibi did you get a presnet from the cute little Sakuno chan???" Ryoma was cut off by a smiling Fuji."I did, I got Big  
smiley faces" "I did too! Its shaped like science tools!!! OH MY GOSH theres even a big chocolate that says Inui notebook too!!!" "Nya well I got cat shaped chocolates!  
Nya well it looks like everyone on the tennis team got chocolates from Sakuno with a unique design. Did you Ochibi" "Ummmm no." "Dude Ryoma did you finally get away  
from Tomoko? Well anyways did you see how big the chocolate that Sakuno gave Kojima san??? It was huge!!!!" "Wait a minute how did everyone get their chocolates if Sakuno wasn't here, she wasn't in my science class, and I sit next to her." "I can answer that " A smiling Fuji poped out of no where. "Kojima san was nice enough to give out her chocolates to everyone. "ohhh..." Ryoma thought to himself why didn't I get any chocolates from Sakuno? "Why didn't she show up? he yelled out loud. "Dude Ryoma, do you need to see the nurse?" "uhhh no."

(Sakuno's house)

"Sakuno chan where are you?" Mereko and Hisaku where trying to find her in her room, but it was like she vanished "Oh my gosh Sakuno chan ran away" Mereko screamed when she said that. She suddenly poped out of her closet ghost poor Mereko. "OH MY GOSH ITS A GHOST!!!" "No you baka, its just Sakuno chan. Why were you in your closet?" I'm packing up now... did you guys start packing yet?" "I did!!!" "OWWW Mereko stop screaming. I didn't." "Well did you guys at least tell the school yet?" "yup" "samehere" Well i just reserved that apartment for young girls to live in they have a person to watch us, a adult person which is a girl got that Mereko?" "Yeah its really expensive,but my parents can pay after all both my parents are lawyers and Sakuno aren't your parents rich?" "Yup" Hisaku are you going to live by yourself?" "No, but i can since my parents are always busy traveling for there business" "OH YEAH, YOU TOLD ME YOUR MOM IS VICE PRESIDENT AND YOUR DAD IS PRESIDENT FOR THAT ONE IMPORTAND COMPANY!!!" "Will you be quite Mereko!"  
"Mereko,Hisaku can you go with me to the salon?" "ok" both of them responded.

"So...I've been waiting for this new beginning where I can finally change who I once was. I don't want to be that shy girl always hiding behind others, not sharing my opinon on what  
I thought, I just want to be an outgoing, friendly,happy girl, but thats not all I just want to leave the past and bury it behind when we leave, but most importantly I want to forget about Ryoma Echizen, and how he treated me. With this hair cut i can finally leave the past and live a new life for once." Sakuno cut her hair shoulder length and it goes out at the end.  
"oh yea i also forgot I don't want to wear little kiddy braids (a/n: no offensive to the people who have their hair like Sakuno, my hair looks like hers but mine is black.) me cutting my hair symbolizes me moving on and growing up!

* * *

(sneak preview for the next chapter of You Never know until its gone.) 

( 3 year later)  
(Ryoma part)  
Tomoko is holding on to Ryoma's arm tightly. "So i finally get to meet your parents today?" "Yeah, I guess" Ryoma wasn't really paying any attention to Tomoko he he was to busy thinking about how much he missed Sakuno, and why she didn't tell him she was leaving." "Eww look its Mereko! Whos that one girl?" "Who" "The one with the cute black skirt and the black,and pink halter top, wavy light brown hair chest length." "Shes standing near that cute looking guy.Opps i said that out loud didn't i?" "yup" "Why does that girl look so damn  
familiar and that boy too. "hmph you know Mereko looks prettier then before but not as pretty as I am!!! and when did she start hanging out with the cool people?" "Who knows" Suddenly the girl with the light brown hair turned around to face both Tomoko and Ryoma. "Come on Hisaku kun I want to go see my relatives now and we have to vist yours too!"  
"Well what about Reko chan?" "Shes going to eat somewhere not sure where though? I wonder if she Remembers where every store is? I'm going I need to hurry and meet my obbasan at her house!!!" "Wait Sakura chan!!!"

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter i rushed it. Well anyways Ryoma was 12 and in 7th grade when he asked Tomoko chan out. So they were all 12 but now there15 in 10th grade if i made a mistake with the age thing plz tell me. Well I'm so sorry its late and short!!! I'm really sorry about the grammer problems too!!!


	4. New Arrivals

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! and its Characters! except for: Hisaku,Reika,and Mereko!

Finally i get to update. I've been using my brothers computer, because my was broken and this chapter was saved on my computer.

This was originally going to be posted during Christmas eve but thats when my computer broke.

So here you go peoples the new chapter. Oh yeah thanks for everyone that reviewed, and i apologize for the long update.

-

Sakura...do I know a Sakura? Ryoma thought in his mind.

"RYOMA KUN"Yelled a noisy girl. Ryoma kun? when did she start calling me that? Only Sakuno called me that Ryoma thought sadly,

Its been three long years. After valentines he wanted to tell her he liked her and explain what happen with him and Tomoko,but when he went there her grandmother

told him she left to go to Kyoto. The next day Hisaku and Mereko were gone as well, he wondered where they went. He hoped Kojima wasn't with Sakuno. He stayed with

Tomoko because she was the only girl that reminded him of Sakuno. He always asked Tomoko about Sakuno, but she just responded by saying why do you want to know about that bitch!

"Come on Ryoma kun we're going to be late for dinner! I also want to meet your parent!" Tomoko hasn't changed at all. She still has those pig tails,and really nosiy the only

thing that has changed physicaly is that she wear alot of make up and tight short clothing. She was the captain for seigaku Jr high's girl's tennis team, but they lost in

nationals. They lost to a school in Kyoto, there captin was an amazing captain supposedly, but Tomoko said if she was playing her should would beat the captin with ease.

"Hold up Tomoko..." Ryoma, hes still that cold hearted bastard. Yes, and he still has his fan girls even though hes dating Tomoko. He was the captain and fourtunatly they won nationals.

-

Next day:

"Hello class, I was informed we have three new students. They come from the same school in Kyoto."

"Ms.Ikyoku why are there three students moving in to our class? Shouldn't there only be one?"

"I'm glad you asked. We have the smallest class in this school,the other classrooms are just too full now."

"Sakuno Ryu-" The teacher was going to say her last name, but Sakuno didn't want the others to know it was her."

"Hi, my name is Sakuno and I would like to be your friend! My close friends call me Sakura for a reason, so If you become my close friend you can call me Sakura. I was the captin for the tennis team at my old school, so that means I love playing tennis! I also love to play basketball,softball,soccor,football, actually almost any sport."

"Hello, my name is Mereko Takano, and I don't want to be any of your friends! I remember all of you especially you Reika! You all made fun of me because of my puffy hair,glasses and acne! Well look at me now!" Mereko did change. She has long black hair straight, and is neatly held by two pink chopsticks with stars printed neatly on the two chopsticks. She has curves and she is about 5'4. Her face is clear free of acne and she wears make up.

"Ms. Takano, calm down, and take a seat. Kojima san please introduce yourself."

"Hi, my name is Hisaku Kojima, and I would like to get to know all of you." He flashed one of his famous smiles and all the girls had lovey dovey looks on their faces,and blushing madly. "I was the basketball captin at my old school, and I also play tennis." I also-"

Hisaku was rudely interupted by two students. "Ryoma san, Tomoko san, where have you been?

"We were at tennis practice, and we have a pass."

"Ryu-" The teacher was about to talk but Sakuno interupted again

"You can call me Sakura from now on, because think everyone in this class is my friend." (inner thought. Kuso(shit) I didn't know Ryoma and Tomoko would be in this class too.)

"Ok, Sakura san maybe Ryoma san can show you where the tennis courts since you love tennis."

"uhh... ok... Wait is it alright to miss class?"

"Of course, I looked at ur grades and your ahead of the class by three weeks, as well as Hisaku san and Mereko san."

"Well why can't Mereko chan and Hisaku kun go?"

(Turns to Mereko and Hisaku) "Do you want to go to the tennis courts?"

"No I rather just stay and read" Mereko replied

"Same here. I was wondering if I could check out the basketball team, if thats alright with you?"

"Of course you may. Do you need anyone to show you where the basketball courts are?"

"No, I passes by while I was looking for my classes."

"Okay then, Sakura san, Ryoma san you may leave now."

Ryoma glanced at Sakuno. Its that one girl.

Tomoko saw Ryoma looking at the new girl, and asked if she could go too.

"Tomoko san you can't your getting a C- in my class, and if you want to be in the tennis team then you should study harder. Ryoma on the other hand is getting an A+ in english so he can show Sakura where the tennis courts are."

"Awwww! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING NEW GIRL! RYOMA KUN IS MY BOYFRIEND,SO DON'T GET YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE PAWS NEAR HIM."

"Wow you yell alot, and your voice is really annoying.Maybe you should try be quite. Anyways why would I go after your boyfriend anyways if i barely know him?(a/n:OMG SAKUNO IS LYING!)"

-

Ryoma is showing Sakuno arund the school,and starts to make conversation.

"So what school did you go to?"

"Kawasugi high."

"Wheres that at?"

"In Kyoto."

"Umm do you know anyone by the name of Ryuz-"

"OMG! WHAT A CUTE BIRD!"Sakuno suddenly said not wanting Ryoma to finish his sentance.

"Uhh.. Its just a humming bird..."

"I know but its just too cute!"

"uhhh ok. Like i said do you know anyone with the name Ryuzaki Sa-"

"Omg what a cool airplane! look up at the sky. Isn't it cool?"

"Uhh yeah..." Thinks to himself. Shes sort of weird...

"Uhh theres the tennis courts. Well thanks for showing me around. She smiled

"Sakuno?"

"UHHH... BYEE!"

"never mind, ignore what i said. Lets play some tennis."

"Okay."

-

The score was 5-6, and Sakuno aka Sakura was leading.

"Sakuno I Mean Sakura chan lets go"

"Oh hey Hisaku kun. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, byee Ryoma and I'm sorry for leaving at the end of this game."

"Hisaku! Whats your last name?"

"Its Kojima, Hisaku Kojima."

"Tell me something." said Ryoma

"What?"

"Wheres Sakuno?" Ryoma asked

"Hn. Why should I tell you."

"HISAKU KUN HURRY UP I WANT TO PLAY BASKETBALL NOW!" yelled Sakura

"OKAY, HOLD ON."

"Anyway, I want you to stay away from Sakura. You got that"?

"Why should I listen to you if your not even going to tell me where Sakuno is."

Hisaku ignored that comment. "Well just to tell you, I have to go now Sakura us waiting for me."

-

gosh i haven't updated in such a long time. I'm sorry i've been so busy lately. Also I just told the guy I like, that i liked him and all he said was okay...I'm so sad now


	5. Cherry Blossom

Thank you to all the reviews! Also, thanks for the reviewers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! There's too much drama going on, in Cerri's (my partner in this story. She types

the stuff and I give her the plot, she usually wrote everything, I give her the ideas and she creates the story.) life. Also Cerri has decided to leave this story, or decided to quit

writing for good. (She thanks everyone that read our story and reviewed) so I am taking over this story (and account), and trying to make the chapters longer since Cerri

never made them long --. I'm on writers block -- but I'll do my best to make the chapters long **: By the way my name is Katherine but just call me Katie and its nice to  
**

**meet all of the reviewers and the people who read this story :) **Anyways here's the new chapter of**"You never notice until its gone." Oh yeah, remember that **

**Sakura is Sakuno.**

**Sakuno's POV**

I suddenly woke up as I heard the bell ring. I fell asleep in math class, I wonder why they don't have any courses that are higher then my standards, its so boring I already

know most of the stuff. A week has gone by since I came back to Seigaku High, and I can't believe Ryoma still hasn't notice that I'm Sakuno. Should I tell him? No! I

wouldn't want to ruin his relationship with him and Tomoko. My heart starts to hurt whenever I see Ryoma and Tomoko pass by me, laughing and being all lovey dovey. I

really thought I was over him.

While I was walking to my locker, I realized that my next class is English, with Ryoma, and Tomoko! Thank **Kami-Sama** (1) (Bottom of the story there is a definition area.)

that Hisaku-kun and Mereko-chan are in my class. I took a seat next to the window, and starred at the lunch area with cherry blossom trees. I started to think, Was it the right

thing to do… Should I have just stayed at my old school?

**  
Normal POV**

"**Konnichiwa** (2) Sakura-chan."

"wahhhhh" The beautiful brown haired girl fell of her chair. She expected to see Hisaku, but it was none other then the stoic tennis captain.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but class is starting soon" Ryoma said as he gave her one of his famous grins.

"Hey, Echizen-san get away from Sakura-chan!" yelled the star basketball player.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Get away from my Sakura-chan! Geez, I was just trying to get her back to reality, instead of spending her time in lala land (a/n wow Ryoma is so  
OOC)."

"First of all Ryoma-kun, Hisaku doesn't own me! I'm not an object! And I don't need you to tell me what to do! If I wanted to stare out the window, then I'll stare out the

window! And don't even give me one of those cocky smiles u bastard!"  
"Whoa there Sakura, I just didn't want you to fail English."

"Well you know what? I don't need any help from you!" Considering Sakuno has an A+ in this class she didn't need help, she was ahead of the class because of her old

school. After the argument Sakuno went back to starring off out the window. "**OMG** (3) I can't believe that I added Kun at the end of Echizen's name, and I called him by

his first name! I feel so stupid now" Sakuno thought as she was starring off.

**  
Ryoma's POV  
**

I  
put a pen in my mouth, so I would know if I fall asleep. (If u put a pen in your mouth, and your head sort of falls, the pen would be in the way.) I can't believe Sakura yelled at

me. All I was trying to do is snap her back to reality. Who does Hisaku think he is? First he takes Sakuno away from me, and now he thinks that Sakura is his. I wonder what

happen to Sakuno anyways. I miss her so much, only if I had the guts to tell her. Instead of telling her I went out with her ex bestfriend, backstabbing love I guess…

The bell rang, and I feel very drowsy. Lunch is about to start, and I'm still thinking about Sakuno. I sit down next to the sakura tree I take out my **bento box**(4) which is

shaped like a tennis racket and open it. My cousin made rice balls, and there's sakura mochi in there too. I'm about to take a bite out of my rice ball when I hear a girl

screaming.

**Normal POV**

"KYAAA RYOMA SAMA!" yelled the noisy pig tailed girl"

**"Nani**? (5)" asked an annoyed looking Ryoma

"Today I saw you talking to that annoying new girl!"

"And your point is?"

"WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT!"

"I was telling her to wake up."

"Oh, so Ryoma want go to my house to make out? My brothers are going to be at their friend's sleep over, and my parents are out for two days, so we'll be all alone, just like

that one time.'"

"Uhhh I might be busy."

Suddenly Tomoko started to kiss him. They break the kiss, because they heard someone say something.

"Ewww you guys need to get a room." Said the beautiful tennis player.

"Well you shouldn't be watching!" yelled a very angry Tomoko.

"Well I'm sorry but my bag was right next to you!" Sakura takes the bag and leaves.

"What an annoying girl, kind of reminds me of Sakuno."

"I'm sorry Tomoko; I have to do something after school."

**Last class till school ends for the week.**

"Let's go to the carnival today! It just opened!" yelled an energetic Mereko.

"Okay, is that alright with you Hisaku-kun?" Sakuno politely responded and asked

"**Hai** (6), I'm alright with it. This could really fun!" Hisaku said with a smile on his face.

"Is someone else going with us Mereko?" asked Sakuno

"Hai hai Sakuno! A group of people from our home room class"

"Oh"Sakuno responded sadly, not wanting Ryoma and Tomoko to go.

"Anything wrong Sakura chan?" Hisaku asked in worried tone.

"Nope just a little tired."

"Do you just want to rest then?"

"Its okay lets go!"

Ryoma overheard the conversation, and decides to go and ask Tomoko to go with him. He was very curious about what kind of relationship Sakura and Hisaku have. It

would also be pretty weird for him to go alone, so he needs to invite Tomoko.

**After class.**

"Tomoko, my plans are canceled so do you want to go to the carnival?"

"OF COURSE RYOMA SAMA!" yelled the annoying pigtailed girl.

"Okay."

"Let me just change and you can wait at my house."

Sakuno passes by them and doesn't even look at Ryoma, but says "Hey" to Horio.

"She doesn't even notice me." Ryoma thought sadly. He still watches Sakura.

Sakura walks to Hisaku and lets him hold her books, and other things. They walk down the road which is surrounded by cherry blossoms. Ryoma thought about Sakura and

how Sakura looked so beautiful with her shoulder length hair swaying back and fourth and how well her school uniform fit, and how she smiled, that smile looked like

Sakuno's smile whenever she cheered Ryoma on at his tennis games. Ryoma stops thinking about Sakuno and says "I should think about the past." He sees the last of both

Sakuno, and Hisaku as they walk away.

Ryoma is still thinking to himself "Should I ask her out? Should I just stay with Tomoko? Will Sakura ever like me? Does she like me? That's its I will-"

"RYOMA SAMA! Let's GO!" Tomoko screamed

To be continued…

**WORDS** and their** DEFINITION**

**(1) Kami sama:** God

**(2) Konnichiwa:** Good Afternoon

**(3) OMG:** OH MY GOSH

**(4)Bento or Bento Box:** BEHN-toh A thin metal or lacquered wooden box divided into compartments. The bento box is used in Japan for storing separate small dishes that comprise an individual meal (most often lunch). In. Each of the country's 5,000 stations sells a unique box lunch that reflects the cooking of the region. The beautifully designed bento boxes can take on myriad shapes including masks, tennis rackets, nuts, golf balls or other objects both traditional and whimsical. --Copyright (c) 1995 by Barron's Educational Series, from _The New Food Lover's Companion_, Second Edition, by Sharon Tyler Herbst

**(5) Nani: **What  
**(6)** **Hai**: Yes

Hmm… Will Ryoma ask Sakura chan, and find out its Sakuno? Or will he stay with Tomoko, and never find out that Sakura is Sakuno? Haha, Find out in the next Chapter of "You never know until it's gone." Ehhh so how was this chapter? First time for this story -- ehhhh I haven't written stories in a long time! Haha well I hope this is long enough! Well I'm sorry that Cerri decided to leave this story, but hey you got meeeeee Katieeee haha. Please review! Please! I know this chapter sorta sucked because I'm not the great Cerri. But I tried! Please review please please please! No flames though! Haha I'm so weird! Well read the next chapter! And have a great day everyone! Buh byee! Ja matte!


	6. Alls fair for love and war

Thanks to all the reviewers especially Woven Bamboo Pattern!   
Yeah, I'm really bad at writing stories but, I'm better reading stories and understanding stories.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**Bold words means thoughts**

"Ryoma sama! Are you coming with me? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot? Are you thinking of something? Maybe its that Sakura girl your thinking about! Who are you thinking about Ryoma sama?" said the loud girl with two high pigtails "**Damn, does this girl ever shut up, or stop asking questions?"**

"Tomoko-san, I need to tell you something." Ryoma said trying to make himself seem more calm then irritated by her noisy, and annoying questions.

"What is it? And why are you being so formal and using "san" after my name?" Tomoko asked questionly.

"Tomoko san, I don't think this relationship is working. I don't really love you, I love someone else, but I was too blind to see who I loved, and now she's gone and I don't know where she is. Ryoma said with a very sad tone in his voice.

"So you want to break up with me? Its because of Sakuno huh? Ryoma your so dense not evening knowing the person your searching for is right in front of you! Well you know what you'll get what's coming to you!" Said Tomoko with an angry tone in her voice.** How can he not know that Sakura is Sakuno, and I thought I was stupid…**

"Yes, Tomoko san we're breaking up and I doubt you can do anything to me. And are you talking about yourself, because Sakuno would never become you! Its not ever your business to know who I'm looking for anyways."

"Well this isn't goodbye Ryoma sama just remember that!" yelled Tomoko.

Ryoma was walking towards the tennis courts, since he really didn't feel like following Sakura, it would be too weird. As Ryoma walk to the courts he saw a girl with long brown wavy hair serving the ball to Kojima san. They we're talking about something, yet he couldn't hear anything. So Ryoma decided to hide behind the soda machine.

"Oy Sakuno chan stop hitting the ball so hard!" yelled a tired Hisaku.

"**What in the world is Kojima san talking about?"**

"Its not my fault! You decided you didn't want to go to the carnival!" Sakuno yelled while hitting the ball hard again

"Sakuno chan, you wouldn't play tennis this serious, just because you didn't get to fo to the carnival! You have something else on your mind."

"I do, I think I shouldn't have told everyone to call me Sakura..."

"Well you shouldn't hide who you are, even though that stupid cocky tennis player will know who you are! And he would probably annoy you, he's still annoying you even thought you said your names Sakura!"

"Yeah, I guess your right, I'll just tell sensei that I just want everyone to call me Sakuno san."

"There's the old Sakuno I know!" Hisaku said with a smile on his face.

"**How could I not see it! Sakura was Sakuno! But why would she even hide herself from me? Why was I so dense!" Ryoma thought.  
**

"Hisaku kun, Thanks for everything you've done for me I really appreciate it a lot" Sakuno said with a very big grin plastered on her face.

"No problem Sakuno chan."

Suddenly Hisaku walked up to Sakuno and kissed her.

"What was that for?" asked a very blushy Sakuno

"Sakuno I want you to become my girlfriend. I really do love you and I can't lose you to anyone." Hisaku said

**What in the world! Damn Kojima I'm going to interrupt this oh so lovely moment!**

**Ryoma thought angrily. **

"So Sakuno what do you think will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hisaku I really can't say right now…"

"Its okay, can you just give me an answer next week then, because I'm determined to make you mine." Hisaku said with a fiery passion look in his eyes

"Alright, one week."Sakuno said with a confused expression.

"**Sakuno…I'll make you mine no matter what I can't lose to Kojima!" Ryoma thought.**

To be continued…

AN: Short chappie! Hehe sorry for the long update! Okay so reviewers turn to vote!

A.)RyomaxSakuno  
B.)HisakuxSakuno


	7. Notes and Roses

thanks for all the reviews! Reviews make me write faster haha :D  
Votes will be at the end of the story :D  
Disclaimer: I do own Prince of tennis but I do own my characters  
**bold words me thoughts or thinking yeah same thing haha  
**"Talking"  
_the character reading something like a letter._

Sakuno woke up looking very tired, her hair messy and tangled, and her eyes were very drowsy looking. She walked up to her window and opened it, she looked behind her to see her room which was quite a mess since she was trying to find her English notebook. Still she couldn't find it, and Hisaku would usually help Sakuno when she needed to recopy notes but he couldn't because his father called him to go to Okinawa to check out a school there. Hisaku said he would be staying there for about two weeks, so the deal would have to be postponed.

"WHAAAA! What in the world am I going to do the English test is in one day and I can't find my notebook! And I bet Mereko doesn't even have notes, and I can't ask anyone else. What am I going to do?" Sakuno screamed.

"Gahhhh Saku-chan what are you screaming about? You woke me up! And- Oh my gosh! What time is it?" a sleepy Mereko asked.

"Eek its 7:45! We're going to be late for school!"said a paniced sakuno

-----------

While Sakuno was walking down the halls to get to class she started to hear gossip.

"Ehh Ayame do you hear?" said a girl with short black hair

"Hear what?" said a girl with long brown hair

"Ryoma dumped Tomoko!" shouted the girl with black hair.

"What, really! She deserves it! Ever since she started to go out with Ryoma she acted like a total bitchy snob! Hmm, whatever happen to her friend Reika?" Asked Ayame

"uhhh-"the girl was cut off by Reika who pushed her against the wall

"MOVE IT U LOSER!" yelled Reika

"Reika, one of these days you will get so humiliated by someone and everyone will laugh while you cry and I know for sure that no one is going to back you up except you stupid wannabe tennis player friend. The only reason she got on the team was because her cocky boyfriend called in some debt, and he is the captain of the boys Seigaku jr. high, so he would come and help, but you know what? We really don't need his help anymore since that new girl came in. She is super nice!" said Ayame

"FYI we're in high school so it doesn't really matter if Ryoma was the captain of seiagaku jr. high, and FYI again Tomoko could so beat that new girl! I can't wait for there match! Oh yeah, and who have the guts to humiliate me?"

"Whatever, and by the way the only reason why Tomoko was the tennis captain was because Ryoma helped her a lot! But really the new girl is way better!" Ayame said. Both girls turned their heads and walked away.

-----------

Reika went to her locker and while getting to her locked she pushed Sakuno making it look like an accident.

"Opps I'm sorry new girl" Reika said with a smirk on her face

"It's okay" Sakuno said while glaring at Reika

"You better watch it new girl Tomoko is so going to kick your ass during the tennis match." Reika said quietly.

"Whatever Reika."Sakuno said with a nonchalant tone

As Sakuno entered the class she saw 3 dozen red,pink,and white roses on her desk and a card.

"Hmmm, who might this be from?"

Sakuno read the card and it said:

_Dear Sakuno,  
I'm so sorry that I couldn't be with you this week, I really wanted to stay and be with you, because you are the most amazing person in the world. You're the only one that truly understands who I really am and help me through those bad times. I love you so much and I wanted to give u these roses as a token of my appreciation, and my love. Sorry I couldn't make this longer but the card is most likely small. Just remember I LOVE YOU…_

_Love,  
Hisaku Kojima_

Sakuno started to smile after reading the card, not noticing that a boy was watching her.

-----------

BELL RINGS

"**Whaaa those roses and the card really brightened up my day, but english is my homeroom class! And I still don't have my notebook!" Sakuno thought.**

"Today class we are all going to switch seats, and whoever your next to will be your partner for projects during school." Ms.Ikyoku said

"AWWWWW" all the students said

"Hush students you have to get used to changes around here!" Ms.Ikyoku yelled out.

"**Phew, at least she's not mentioning the English test…" Sakuno thought while Ms.Ikyoku was calling out the names and spots the students will be sitting at.**

"RYUZAKI SAKURA" the teacher yelled

"Hai? Sensai can you call me Sakuno now?" Sakuno said meekly

"You will be sitting next to Ryoma Echizen, and I guess I can start calling you Sakuno. The teacher said while smiling.

"MEREKO TAKANO, you will be sitting next to the new kid named Mizushi Toshika" the teacher said

"Hai!" Mereko said

"Hello, my name is Mizushi Toshika and I just came from California, and it nice to meet you" Said Mizushi

Mizushi had brown spikey hair and amber eyes, he was light skinned and very athletic,he played all sorts of sports including Tennis, which he will be trying out for.

"Hi, my names Mereko Takano, and its nice to meet you too. I was sort of new too! I lived it Kyoto."Mereko said while blushing

-----------

"Okay class get with you partner and study for the English test, and you may also go outside if you want." Ms Ikyoku said out loud

"Sakura, just copy my notes since I see you don't have you notes anyways, and lets go to the roof top" Ryoma said

"Okay, and are you sure?" Sakuno said

"Yeah, english is easy for me. And after your done I need to talk to you about something" Ryoma said

"Hai…"

"Wha I'm finally done with those notes. Arigato Echizen san!"

"Call me Ryoma please"

"Okay Ryoma" sakuno said with a smile.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me you were Sakuno?" Ryoma asked

"Because I didn't want to get in your way since you already had a girlfriend, and I didn't want you to think I sill had the childish crush on you." Sakuno said.

After hearing the words "childish crush" Ryoma felt a sharp pain in his heart

"Sakuno…I have a confession to make." Ryoma said

"Uhmm what is it?" asked Sakura

"I LOVE YOU!" Ryoma yelled out

"Ryoma…" That was all Sakuno could say, she was at a loss for words.

"That day when you left I was going to tell you I loved you! But I couldn't find you…" Ryoma said.

"If you loved me explain to me why you went out with Tomoko!" Sakuno yelled

"I-I-I"Ryoma could say anything but…

To be continued

YAY you finished the chapter! And I hope my chapter was long for you all! Read and Review please!

Oh yeah and Sakuno and Mereko live in an apartment together since there like bestfriends!

Definitions:  
FYI-For you information  
Arigato:Thank you

Hai-Yes

Votes are still opened please vote!

Ryoma and Sakuno:3  
Hisaku and Sakuno:2


	8. Little by little

Authors note:  
hey everyone Saku-iimoto here, well i have a big problem here, and the thing is i have been grounded from the computer! but don't worry i shall sneak on the computer and write chapter 8! i'm not sure when but i'm writing it on paper so i won't forget! well thanks for everyone reviewing! i appreciate it a lot! you don't know how much i do!

I'll count the recent votes later but i can say is i think ryosaku is winning . but you never know hisasaku may win as well i won't close the polls until maybe 5 or 4 chapter maybe even longer or shorter hehe well i'm logging out i might get caught whaaaaa.

Just read I'm not allowed to put authors notes there so I'll just add it to my chapter!

------------------

Hey everyone! Look who got on the computer to upload her new chapter! my parents are gone so I got to sneak on the computer! Haha I'm such a bad girl I wonder what happen to me :D haha well as long as I get to update my story I'm oh so very HAPPY! OMG THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! you are all the best! So enough talking and more of the story right? Haha

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis  
**bold means thoughts! **

"Talking"  
_italics means recaps or flashbacks _

recap:  
_"Sakuno…I have a confession to make." Ryoma said_

"_Uhmm what is it?" asked Sakura_

"_I LOVE YOU!" Ryoma yelled out_

"_Ryoma…" That was all Sakuno could say, she was at a loss for words._

"_That day when you left I was going to tell you I loved you! But I couldn't find you…" Ryoma said._

"_If you loved me explain to me why you went out with Tomoko!" Sakuno yelled_

"_I-I-I"Ryoma could say anything but…_

"I-I-I" Ryoma was cut off by Sakuno

"I what Ryoma tell me the truth why did you go out with her! When I first heard the news of you two dating, it crushed me big time! Didn't you think that it would break my heart finding out that you were going out with me ex bestfriend! I can't really see how you love me when you were the first one to break my heart!" Sakuno said angrily

"Sakuno, I'm sorry that I broke your heart, and the reason why I went out with Tomoko was to get closer to you." Ryoma said quietly

"That is the most stupidest reason I have ever and will ever hear in my entire life!" Sakuno yelled out.

"Explain to me how its stupid." Ryoma asked

"Well, you know you could have gotten closer to me some other way, instead of dating my ex bestfriend. And if you liked me why didn't you tell me you liked me when you thought I was one of your stupid fan girls?" Sakuno said

"I made a mistake Sakuno, I thought you just wanted to be popular, but you didn't. And when you started hanging out with Kojima san and stopped coming to my games I started to notice how much I missed you. Please give me another chance to show you how much I care for you and how much l love you, I know I won't make a mistake this time! Because I know this is true love, and I know that if you give me a chance I know you'll start to love me instead of Kojima san!" Ryoma said

"Why do you do this all the time?" Sakuno asked

"Do what?" Ryoma asked back  
"Make me fall for you little by little." Sakuno said while tears started to well up

"I'm sorry…" Ryoma said quietly

"Ryoma, do you know how long I waited for you to tell me that you loved me? I wanted a very long time, and I was sick of waiting, but I can't be your girlfriend, at least not right now, because a very special guy has always been there with me when I was sad ,angry ,happy ,confused, and everything else that has gone wrong in my life. I told him I would give him a chance, and I'm going to keep that promise, I as well fell for him pretty hard…I'm not sure what to do Ryoma, not right not everything is so confusing to me!" Sakuno said

"Sakuno, give me a chance to compete for your heart" Ryoma said

"I'm not sure…" said an unsure Sakuno

"Sakuno please!" A desperate Ryoma said

"Alright! Fine!" Sakuno yelled out with confused tears dropping on the floor.

Ryoma hugged her tightly never wanting to let go.

"Sakuno?" ryoma said

"Hmmm?"Sakuno asked

"Can I help you study for the english test later on today?" Ryoma asked

"Okay…but where will we meet?" Sakuno asked

"Lets meet at the tennis courts since we both have practice and then after that lets walk to the library." Ryoma said

"Okay" Sakuno said

To be continued…

------------------

So sorry for the short chapter but I'm in a hurry -- I hate being grounded…  
well once again I want to thank all my reviewers! Remember to R&R cuz reviews make me right faster!

Votes:  
RyomaxSakuno:5  
HisakuxSakuno:6

uh oh you Ryosaku fans better vote! Haha and yay for the hisasaku fans you guys are winning! Don't worry I'm not going to close the polls for this story! Until like 3 more chapters haha. Okay I'm logging out before I get caught byeee byeee!


	9. Just my luck

**Authors Note**: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been really busy with tennis. I'm trying out for the tennis team so everyone wish me luck haha because I most definitely need it haha, since I'm a freshman and I'm competing against 12th graders, 11th graders, and 10tth graders , only 24 spots open and 40 girls trying out wow… haha I'm freaked out so yeah… Well let continue the story! Right now RyomaxSakuno is leading so sorry Hisaku fans!

**Disclaimer**:I do now own prince of tennis

**Warning**: OOC

"Talking"

_Italics means flashbacks or recap._

--------------

"Gosh, what's taking class so long to end" Ryoma thought. "I can't wait till I get to meet Sakuno after school, just looking at her makes me so impatient. All I want to do is just talk to her!" 

"Okay class, since we haven't changed seats in awhile I thought I would make a new seating chart" said Ms.Ikyoku

While all the students were waiting for the names to be called Ryoma prayed he wouldn't sit next to Tomoko, and instead sit next to Sakuno. His prayers were answered.

"Ms.Ryuzaki, you will no longer be sitting next to Mr.Kojima, but instead you will be sitting next to Mr.Echizen." Said the teacher out loud.

"No that's not fair I don't think Ryoma-sama should sit next to Sakuno!" Yelled an angry and aggravated Tomoko.

"And why is that Ms.Tomoko?" Asked Me.Ikyoku

"uh because uh…"

"Thought so." Said Ms.Ikyuku with a smirk on her face. "Moving on, Tomoko you will be sitting next to Horio."

--------------

"Just my luck I have to sit next to it all, bastard!" Sakuno said quietly and sighed

"What did you say Sakuno chan?" Ryoma asked

"It doesn't concern you…" Sakuno snapped "and when did Ryoma start adding chan at the end of my name" Sakuno thought

"So Sakuno, we're meeting after tennis practice and after that do you want to go out to get something to eat?" Ryoma asked

"Ehhh… I thought you were only helping me with my English test whoever said anything about going out to eat?"

"Well we can do both ya know."

"Fine, only if I'm not busy! I never know when Mereko needs help. Plus I'm sort of sleepy, and you know tennis is just going to make me more tired so yeah…" Sakuno said while playing with her hair, which she loved to twirl around with her pencil.

"You two! Ryoma and Sakuno please stop talking I'm trying to explain your next report." Ms. Ikyoku said

"WHAT! We already have a test yet, you make us work on some dumb project!" a random student yelled out.

"I can do that if I want, I am the teacher after all. Anyways, before I rudely got interrupted, this project is going to be your final for this semester, an easy one must I add. Anyways it's a report about the person sitting right next to you. This report will be due 4 weeks from now, and I want everything about the person to be true." Ms.Ikyoku said

"Hai…" Said all the students lazily.

"Now that you understand, class is dismissed." Ms. Ikyoku said as she checker her watch.

--------------

"Oh great Mereko I have to do some stupid report on the guy I use to like." Sakuno said

"Well, its okay, at least you get to spend time with the guy who **likes** you!"

"Well, he probably hasn't even changed, the same Mr.arrogant."

"Sakuno, give him a chance he might have changed for better or worse you won't find out until you get to know him."

"Fine! I'll give him a fair chance, but it still doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with him again!"

"Sakuno, I wouldn't say that, you never know whats going to happen, you probably already jinxed yourself."

"Yeah, your right Mereko, well I should get going, I don't want to be late. I heard there going to kick Tomoko off as begin the team captain, they say she doesn't do anything to help anyone, and she's not that great. HAHA well anyways see you later at home, bye!"

--------------  
_To be continued_

A/N: sorry everyone for the short chapter! I've been really sleepy since tennis tryouts. (Waking up at 5:00 getting ready short practice then going at 7:30 then practice before tryouts start, then 8:30 playing matches.) well Wish me luck! I really hope I make it! Hehe and don't worry I'll try to update soon! Okay bye everyone and take care! Until next time )


End file.
